ROSAS DE INVIERNO
by LADY DRAGON84
Summary: Una rosa acompañada por una nota sin remitente... ayudara a destruir los miedos de un corazón herido... pesimo Summary... LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS...


_**ROSAS DE INVIERNO**_

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_-diálogos-_

_-pensamientos"

* * *

_

Era una mañana fría y en una de las habitaciones del campus de la Universidad Barasuishou, se escucha la alarma de un despertador, de pronto el bulto que se encuentra en la cama comienza a tomar forma, la cual es la de una hermosa chica de cabellera azabache y ojos chocolates…. Se encuentra vestida con una pijama de franela roja adornada con estampados de osos navideños…

- Es hora de levantarme… - decía esto al mismo tiempo que apaga la alarma y se levantaba para dirigirse a la ducha, pues debía como todos los días, de cumplir en la mañana con su Servicio Social y en la Tarde con sus clases normales de la Universidad.

Aome era una joven universitaria de 21 años, estudia la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales, pues desde niña había soñado con conocer varios países del mundo, muchos se preguntaran y por que no eligió la carrera de Azafata, y la respuesta es muy sencilla, a ella no solo le interesaba conocer el mundo sino también ser una empresaria con prestigio internacional…

- Sango despierta que se nos hará tarde… - Aome recién salida del baño, trataba de despertar a su amiga, pues sabía que a ella le costaba trabajo despertar temprano

- Cinco minutos más…. – decía Sango aun adormilada…

- Lo siento amiga, pero es hora de despertar… - Aome en ese momento jalo las cobijas de su amiga, lo cual hizo que la otra se diera por vencida y se comenzara a levantar para alistarse…

- Que mala eres, solo eran 5 minutos….

- Si, pero los mismos 5 minutos que se convierten en 10 y luego en 15 y así sucesivamente hasta que de plano es hora de que nos vayamos y la señorita apenas comienza a arreglarse…

- Esta bien ya entendí…

- Apresúrate, pues debemos llegar temprano, recuerda que debemos abrir el laboratorio antes del horario de clase…

- Ya voy…. – decía Sango al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la ducha…

Aome y Sango habían sido compañeras no solo de carrera, sino también de departamento desde el primer año que llegaron a la Universidad… Se convirtieron en las mejores amigas desde el momento en que se conocieron y con el tiempo su relación cambio, eran como hermanas…. Y mas desde hace un año en que Sango perdió a toda su familia en un accidente automovilístico, se había quedado sola, pero Aome, la apoyo en esos momentos y la familia Higurashi la recibió como si fuera parte de la familia…. Se podía decir que era la hermana adoptiva de Aome…

Después de un rato, las chicas salieron del departamento con dirección al edificio donde se encontraba la sala de cómputo en donde debían prestar su servicio social como lo habían hecho ya desde hace 2 meses aproximadamente… Ambas chicas vestían chamarras gruesas…. De esas que están rellenas de pluma de ganso, Aome usaba su chamarra de color azul marino y una bufanda amarilla, llevaba un pantalón recto de vestir color negro y zapatos de tacón no muy altos del mismo color que el pantalón; mientras Sango usaba su chamarra de color negro y una bufanda roja, que le había regalado su mama unos días antes de que sucediera el accidente, era su mayor tesoro; la bufanda hacia juego con el pantalón rojo semí acampanado que llevaba puesto ese día junto con unas botas del mismo color y usaba su cabello castaño suelto…

- Aome hace mucho frió, parecería que ya estamos en pleno invierno, cuando aun falta…

- Sango estamos a una semana de iniciar invierno, es lógico que se sienta tanto frío...

- Pero no me gusta el frío, para colmo, el laboratorio es un congelador…- decía con un tono de niña a punto de iniciar un berrinche…

- ¿Te invito un café?

- Enserio…- el rostro de Sango, cambio su expresión de niña caprichosa por una de una niña a la cual le regalan un dulce o regalan un muñeco de peluche…

- Si, pero con una condición….

- ¿Cuál?...

- Deja de quejarte…

- Esta bien, pero yo no me estaba quejando, es solo que no me gusta el frió eso es todo…

Por suerte para Aome, la cafetería estaba a solo unos pasos del laboratorio de cómputo, así que su amiga se dejaría de quejar pronto… Ambas chicas pidieron un café capuchino mediano para llevar, pues debían abrir mínimo con 30 minutos de anticiclón para que las señoras de intendencia limpiaran y ellas revisaran que todo estuviera en orden…

Las chicas llegaron a la puerta principal, las llaves las traía Sango, pues Aome tenía ocupadas las manos con los cafés y panes que acaban de comprar, pero ambas chicas se llevaron una sorpresa cuando llegaron a la segunda puerta…

- Dejaron una rosa…

- Sango de seguro es de Miroku, el siempre te deja una rosa cada vez que se acerca su aniversario…

- Si es cierto, pero…

- Anda Sango ya tómala…

- Aome no puede ser para mí, pues hace seis semanas fue nuestro aniversario, tenemos dos años de novios…

- Es cierto… - en ese momento la chica guarda silencio- Que raro, entonces a de ser para Kikyo, Ayame o Kagura… "_Como me gustaría que alguien me regalar una rosa"_…

- Será mejor que la dejemos en el escritorio, así cuando lleguen podrán verla y así sabremos para quien es…

Después un par de minutos llegaron Kikyo, Ayame y Kagura…

- Buenos días chicas…. – Saluda muy alegre Ayame, era algo que la caracterizaba, a parte de su cabellera pelirroja y sus ojos verdes…

- Buenos días…- Contestaron Aome y Sango…

Mientras tanto, Kagura y Kikyo se limitaron a darles unos Buenos días muy fríos a las demás chicas… Todas ellas estaban realizando su servicio social, pues todas estaban cursando el séptimo semestre de la licenciatura…

- Chicas miren…. ¿de quien es la rosa¿Puedo ver lo que dice la nota?...

- Ayame, es de alguna de ustedes tres, pues no es ni de Aome y mucho menos mía pues Miroku solo me da rosas rojas y esa es color durazno…

Las recién llegadas se miran muy extrañadas, pues no era la primer vez que alguien dejaba rosas, pero las ocasiones pasadas habían dejado la rosa y una nota que decía:

"_**Para Ti"**_

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había sido diferente, indicaba para quien era… pero no quien la dejaba…

- Chicas, esta rosa no es para ninguna de nosotras, de hecho ni para Sango…

- Entonces ¿para quien es? – Pregunto Kagura, un poco molesta, pues en su interior l daban celos que no fuera para ella…

En ese momento Kikyo respondió su pregunta… - Aome, te recomiendo que lo leas… - con su tono frío y monótono de siempre….

Aome se levanto del frente de una computadora en la que estaba trabajando… pues su Jefe les encargo que redactaran unos documentos para la solicitud de nuevo equipo para el laboratorio…

Lo que leyó la sorprendió mucho…

_**Aome:**_

_**Se que esto es poco, solo espero que te agrade, ya que te lo doy con mucho cariño…**_

_**atte.: Una persona que te ama…**_

Aome solo sonrió, algo extraño en ella, pues desde que había terminado con Jun hace cuatro años, no sonreía con ese brillo que la caracterizaba, sin embargo en este momento parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuertemente y sentía mariposas en el estomago…

- Y bien Aome¿nos dirás quien te dejo esa flor? – Preguntaba una Ayame con una sonrisa muy picara y muy emocionada, se podría decir que su emoción podría compararse a la emoción de ser ella la dueña de esa flor…

- Chicas, no me van a creer… pero… no se quien la dejo… yo creí que era para alguna de ustedes, pues cuando llegamos estaba pegada al vidrio de la puerta con esta nota….

- ¿Y no la habías revisado?- Preguntaba Kagura un poco escéptica de la respuesta de su compañera...

- No la verdad es que no lo hicimos… - respondió Sango…

- ¿Y vas a investigar quien la dejo?- Ahora Kikyo era la que cuestiono a Aome…

- No lo haré…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todas al unísono…

- Yo creo que si me pongo a investigar, la gente pensaría que estoy desesperada, ademâs todos saben que no tengo pareja desde hace 4 años; otra razón es que creo que alguien podría estar siéndome una broma… así que esperare a que esa persona se presente ante mí….

- ¿Y sino ocurre? – preguntaba Sango

- Pues, sino ocurre ni modo, no puedo ilusionarme solo con una nota y una flor, aunque… - tomo una pausa, pues estaba nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba… - debo confesar que me alegro el detalle de l flor…

- Aome, debemos confesarte algo…

- ¿Ayame que pasa?….

- Es que no es la primera flor que llega, desde hace como tres semanas comenzaron a aparecer, y todas con una nota que solo decía **_"Para Ti_**"… Nunca indicaron algún nombre en específico… Pero creo que desde un principio eran para ti, pues la letra es la misma…

- No te preocupes Ayame... No podían saber que eran para mí…

- Eso es cierto…- apoyo Sango a su amiga…

- ¿Pero no sospechas de alguien? – volvió a cuestionar Ayame…

- mmmmm…. La verdad es que no…. No tengo idea… - En realidad su mente tenia tres opciones las cuales analizaría más tarde… - Bueno chicas será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo, pues no tarda en llamar el Profesor Terada preguntando por estos escritos que estaba haciendo….

Más tarde, a la hora de la comida. Sango y Aome fueron a su departamento, pues les gustaba más comer ahí que en la cafetería…

- Aome¿A mi si me dirás quien te dejo esa rosa?

- Sango, la verdad es que no se, pero sospecho de tres personas o mejor dicho cinco opciones…

- Cuéntame de quienes se trata…

- En primer lugar si fuera una broma como dije hace rato… Pienso que las responsables serían Kikyo y Kagura… pues bien sabemos que no soy de su agrado…

- ¿Y donde dejas a Ayame?

- A ella no la hago responsable, pues a pesar de que no nos conocemos mucho, se que es incapaz de hacerme daño, bueno solo desearía dañarme si una de mis otras tres opciones fuera el responsable de haber dejado esa rosa… - Aome miraba fijamente a su amiga y vio en sus ojos que se aproximaba una pregunta la cual prefirió contestar antes de que Sango hablara… - … Se que me preguntará por que estoy tan segura de la inocencia de Ayame… y la respuesta se limita a que lo presiento, u bien sabes que nunca me equivoco…

- Es cierto, tus presentimientos siempre me sorprenden… Pero entonces, sígueme contando quienes son las otras dos opciones…

- ¿Acaso ya no sabes contar? Quedan tres sospechosos amiga…

- Amiga yo descarto a Kouga, pues desde hace uno días lo he visto muy interesado en Ayame, así que no te preocupes pues la pequeña cabeza de zanahoria no te odiara y no intentara hacerte nada malo…

- OK. Te creeré… pero no le digas así a Ayame…

- Era broma amiga, bien sabes que me cae muy bien la pequeña Ayame… es como mi hermana pequeña… - y esto lo dijo sinceramente, pues había creado un laso de amistad muy fuerte con Ayame, pues era la más pequeña del grupo, tenia 19 años; y se preguntaran como es que va dos años adelantada, pues se debe a que su IQ era más alto de lo normal, así que en la escuela primaría la adelantaron dos años, desde pequeña demostró aprender más rápido que los otros niños de su edad, así que en la escuela no hubo tanto problema para adelantarla de grado… - Pero dime quienes son los otros dos sospechosos…

- Pues, el primero es Inuyasha… y Hojo, y sospecho de ellos dos por que son los únicos que se ocurren…

A Sango le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, pues le sorprendió la respuesta de su amiga… - ¿Solo se te ocurrieron así por que si?…

- La verdad es que Hojo, me ha pretendido desde que iniciamos la Universidad… pero de Inuyasha, no se porque lo pensé si apenas y nos hemos hablado unas cuantas veces…

- Tal vez sea, porque tu estas enamorada de el desde hace mucho…

- Bueno tal vez tengas razón… pero como dije, dejare que el tiempo aclare todo este asunto…

- Esta bien amiga, yo te apoyare en lo que decidas…

Y esa fue la última vez que hablaron del tema… Aunque las flores y las notas seguían llegando, pero la nota más reciente la había dejado intrigada desde un día antes…

La nota decía lo siguiente…

_**Aome:**_

**_Se que esto es poco, pero no se que más hacer… solo deseo que me ames como yo te amo a ti… es por eso que he decidido decirte quien soy… _**

**_Te espero mañana a las a las 7:00 de la noche en el patio central de la escuela, junto a la estatua de la rosa de mármol…_**

_**Si no te presentas entenderé que tal vez sea por que no te interesa conocerme o por que amas a alguien más… Pero espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que te escribí en las notas anteriores es cierto…**_

**_atte.: El hombre que te ama y te seguirá amando por el resto de su vida…_**

Aome no sabía que hacer, si presentarse o no… pues estaba demasiado confundida… en primera, por que Hojo ya tenía novia desde hace tres días, y no era ella, no es que le doliera, al contrario estaba feliz por su amigo pues era feliz al fin con una mujer que lo quería… Kouga y Ayame, iniciaron su relación dos días después de que la flor que había sido dirigida a ella apareciera… así que las opciones por saber quien era su admirador se agotaron muy rápido, aunque quedaba Inuyasha… pero debía descartarlo pues el chico no mostraba tener ningún interés en ella… siempre que iba al laboratorio era para hablar con las demás chicas, pero ella era ignorada… o tal vez se sentía así por que siempre estaba ocupada con encargos de su jefe… no estaba segura, pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones…

- Aome dime¿que haz decidido?…

- No estoy segura…

- ¿De que hablan chicas? – pregunto un curioso chico de mirada azul y cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja…

- De nada Miroku… - decía Aome rápidamente pues le daba pena hablar del tema… ella pensaba que la gente pensaría que era una tonta por enamorarse de un fantasma, pues nunca nadie había visto al chico que dejaba esas rosas…

- Lo que pasa, es que nuestra pequeña Aome, tiene un admirador que le dejas notas y rosas todos los días desde hace un mes más o menos…

- Si, continúa… - decía Miroku muy interesado en el tema…

- Y en su última nota, la cito hoy a las 7 en el patio principal de la Universidad… sino me equivoco cerca de la figura de mármol…

- Aome¿es en verdad lo que me contó Sango?…

- Si así es… - decía una muy sonrojada Aome… - …pero no iré…

- Aome, se que no me debo meter en lo que no me importa pero… - tomo aire antes de continuar hablando… - "el que no arriesga, no gana", y te puedo decir que puedes dejar pasar muchas oportunidades maravillosas, las cuales podrían ayudarte a ser realmente feliz…. – fue lo único que dijo el chico, e inmediatamente dejo solas a las chicas, pues comenzó a ver un torneo de sumo, el cual estaban transmitiendo por la televisión esa tarde…

- Mi-ro-ku... – ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por las palabras recién dichas por Miroku, pues eran pocas ocasiones en las que el chico hablaba con tanta seriedad…

* * *

Aome después de haber meditado las palabras de Miroku decidió acudir a la cita, pues, tal vez algo bueno podría pasar pero nunca imagina, que sería tan bueno…

- Aome…- Se escucho una voz aterciopelada detrás de la chica, a la azabache le dio la impresión de que ya conocía esa voz, pero por los nervios que tenía, no pudo definir quien era…

La aludida giró muy lentamente, pues sentía que si lo hacia rápido tal vez se desmayaría… al girarse se encontró con unos ojos dorados, tan brillantes como el Sol, unos labios finos y muy apetecibles para su gusto, ese rostro era acompañado por una melena plateada y larga, la piel del chico era bronceada y logro percibir rápidamente que el cuerpo del chico estaba muy bien formado…

- I-Inu… yasha…. – decía entre balbuceos la chica, pues frente a ella se encontraba el chico de sus sueño, el chico que conoció a los siete años y al cual a amado desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo…

- Aome… Gracias por venir… - decía el chico algo sonrojado pues al ver a Aome, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, así había sido desde siempre, esa chica le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que la vio, pero su tonto orgullo le había impedido admitirlo…

- Inuyasha¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, yo… yo…

- ¿Tu que Inuyasha?

- Aome, puedes guardar silencio por favor, esto no es fácil…

- Lo siento… te escucho…

- Yo te cite aquí, pues soy la persona que te ha escrito las cartas y te ha dejado esas rosas… se que no es sufriente, para alguien que lo merece todo… pero, no sabía como acercarme y decirte lo que siento… - Inu guardo silencio…

Aome estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pues nunca creyó que su sueño se hiciera realidad… ella creía que estaba soñando… pero eso no importaba ahora, pues ese sueño era maravilloso…

- "_Ahora o nunca cobarde, es el momento, ella te esta escuchando, la tienes enfrente de ti, confiésale que la amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella… bésala…"_

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? Dime lo que tengas que decirme pues tengo que irme… - unos instantes después al no obtener respuesta del chico, Aome, sintió como su corazón se partía y prefirió retirarse… así que dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente…

Inmediatamente Inuyasha, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, dio unos cuantos paso rápidamente y tomo del brazo izquierdo a Aome, sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, la giro para quedar frente a frente, sus ojos se encontraron y ambos quedaron hechizados y se perdieron, cada uno en la mirada del otro… Sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Aome, hasta que sintió los suaves y delgados labios de aquella chica, así que comenzó a besarlos con ternura y delicadeza; teniendo cuidado de no dañarlos… deseaba más pero no quería presionar a la mujer que amaba…

Aome, por su parte, no sabía que hacer, pues deseaba demostrarle a ese chico cuanto lo amaba, pero tenía miedo… Miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo, pues a pesar de que no amo nunca a Jun como ama a Inuyasha, si fue lastimada cuando Jun decidió dejarla… Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto, vinieron a su mente las palabras que Miroku había dicho… "_**El que no arriesga no gana… **_Inmediatamente, como por obra de magia, se dejo llevar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento y fue ella la profundizó e beso…

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pues había sentido como Aome, estaba en conflicto interno, no sabía bien porque esa lucha interna, estaba apunto de finalizar el beso, pues no deseaba presionarla, le daría tiempo para aclarar su mente pero… De pronto sintió como los brazos de Aome rodeaban su cuello y el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a acercarse más y comenzó a profundizar el beso… El chico se dejo llevar por una ahora Aome segura de lo que hacia… y el chico rodeo su cintura con sus brazos…

La luna alumbraba a la ciudad de Tokio, en una Universidad se encontraba una pareja a lado de una estatua de mármol blanco, la luna era testigo de cómo esos chicos demostraban todo lo que sentían con un solo beso, un beso que dejaba al descubierto su alma y su corazón… Pero como todo lo que inicia tiene que acabar, los chicos comenzaban a separarse muy lentamente pues sus pulmones les exigían el preciado oxigeno…

- Aome…. Yo… Ai Shiteru…. – le dijo esto a la chica al haber conseguido recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, pero lo que no había podido controlar era su sonrojo…

- Ai Shiteru mo… Inuyasha… - fue lo último que dijo la azabache, antes de que el ojí dorado aprisionara sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura…

* * *

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOOOOOOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_Antes que nada debo aclarar que esta historia es de un solo capitulo, no habrá continuación… y esta dedicado a todos los que lean este fic… Pero sobre todo a mi amiga la pequeña DANY-CHAN… pues es la persona que logro convencerme de publicar la historia de DRAGON BLANCO… ella es la culpable de que lean tantas tonterías… jajajaja… Solo espero que mis tonterías sean de su agrado…_**

_Espero que esta pequeña historia les guste, pues es mi regalo de Navidad para todos y cada uno de ustedes, pues se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y algunos otros también me han apoyado con la lectura del fic **"DRAGON BLANGO", **no tengo palabras para expresar todo mi agradecimiento por su apoyo y el tiempo dedicado a leer estas historias… las cuales escribo con mucho cariño…._

_No me queda más que decirles…._

_**DOMO ARIGATO…. MUCHAS GRACIAS….**_

_Atte. LADY DRAGON..._

_"Los sueños son el inicio de la realidad"_

**_PD: De nuevo les doy las gracias y espero leer pronto su opinión sobre esta historia…_**


End file.
